


Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

by missmartian369



Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas Eve, F/M, Friendship, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Merry Christmas, New Year's Eve, New Year's Eve Party, New Year's Kiss, Silent Night, Snow, Snowball Fight, Team Bonding, Team as Family, happy new year, ugly sweater party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmartian369/pseuds/missmartian369
Summary: M'Gann decides to get back to her party throwing roots and plans a Christmas and New Year's Eve party.
Relationships: Asami Koizumi/Tye Longshadow, Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Bart Allen/Eduardo Dorado Jr., Brenda Del Vecchio/Paco Tejas, Garfield Logan/Perdita, Jaime Reyes/Traci Thirteen, Kon-El | Conner Kent/M'gann M'orzz, Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake, Virgil "Static" Hawkins/Cassie Sandsmark
Comments: 41
Kudos: 32





	1. The Preparation Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so his is my second attempt at my Christmas Special. It's not going to be as long as I intended or was thinking it would be, but it's still going to be good! (Hopefully lol).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas time, and everyone begins preparing.

It was December 1st, the first day of the holiday season. Well people really start focusing on the holidays come November 1st, but December 1st is the official start date. Which means that everyone across the country was beginning to prepare for the Holidays if they haven’t already. And one of the best ways to start preparing for the Holidays is doing some good old holiday decorating.

* * *

**Wayne Manor**

“Ok move it a little more to the left.” Tim said.

Cassandra Cain was currently standing on a ladder putting Christmas ornaments onto the tree in the foyer.

“What?” She asked, turning to him.

“Move the ornament to the left some more.” Tim said.

Cassandra looked at the ornament and then back at Tim.

“Why?” she asked.

“Because then it’ll be in the perfect spot. “Tim said.

“Tim seriously?!” Cassandra said, annoyed, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh come on Tim.” Stephanie said, walking over to him holding a box of ornaments, “Everything doesn’t need to be perfectly placed.” She added

“Yes it does Steph!” Tim said, turning to her, “Everything has to be perfect for it to look nice!” he added.

Stephanie rolled her eyes and kissed Tim on the cheek.

“I love you, but your perfectionist ways can be annoying sometimes.” She said and started walking over to Cassandra to help her.

“You got that right.” Cassandra muttering, turning her attention back to the tree.

Tim looked at them shocked.

“But……but, but…..” He stuttered. Cassandra and Stephanie continued decorating the tree as if Tim nothing. Tim then turned to look at Bruce and Alfred, both sitting in the foyer and reading newspapers.

“Bruce, Alfred a little help here?” Tim pleaded with them.

“When it comes to Christmas decorating, I give out orders not take them.” Bruce said, not looking up from his paper.

“And I’m on break Master Timothy.” Alfred said, bot looking up from his paper either.

Cassandra and Stephanie snickered while Tim just groaned. He was sure Garfield wasn’t having this much trouble putting up his tree.

* * *

**The Meta-Human Youth Center**

Eduardo Dorado Sr. just got done with a meeting and was now walking towards the recreational room. He instructed his son, Eduardo Dorado Jr., to get the teens into the holiday spirit by decorating Christmas tree in the recreational room. However, what he ended up seeing was not something he expected…….at all.

Once he walked into the recreational room, he was greeted with the sight of not just the original tree, but six other trees all lined up next to it. And all of those trees were decorated in different themes: one gothic themed, one Disney themed, one all silver themed, one all pink themed, one Star Wars themed, one winter wonderland themed, and one sports themed. Eduardo Dorado Sr. could not believe his eyes. The meeting he was in couldn’t have been that long for all of this to happen. He looked to the side and saw his son sitting down next to Wendy, talking and observing everything.

“Eduardo!” Eduardo Dorado Sr. called out, walking towards his son. He then saw his son flinch at the sound of his voice.

“You’re in trouble.” Wendy sang while laughing.

“Oh shut up!” Ed said to her, and then turned his head towards his dad.

“He……hey dad.” Ed said nervously, “What’s……..what’s up?” he added sheepishly.

Eduardo Dorado Sr. stopped in front of his son with a shocked look on his face.

“What is going on here?!” Eduardo Dorado Sr. asked, “I told you to have them decorate the ONE tree already in here! Not six others!” He added.

“It started out like that! It did! Honest!” Ed said, “It’s just……it’s just that…….” He trailed off.

“Eduardo…….what happened?” Eduardo Dorado Sr. asked.

“Well………the teens couldn’t agree on how to decorate the tree as they each wanted to decorate it their own way. So eventually the idea of them splitting into teams and decorating their own tree came into play and now here we are.” Ed said, “And I actually think this was a better way to put them all into the holiday spirit then just all of us decorating one tree.” He added.

Eduardo Dorado Sr. looked back to all of the teens decorating their trees. He did have to admit that they were having a lot of fun decorating all of those trees, so he had to give his son this one. He then looked back to his son.

“Where did you find all of these extra Christmas trees?” Eduardo Dorado Sr. asked, “And how did you pay for them?” He added.

“I can’t reveal all of my secrets dad.” Ed said, smirking.

Eduardo Dorado Sr. gave a deep sigh.

“Can you at least explain to me how you got all of these trees here in the first place?” he asked.

Before Ed could answer, Bart speeded into the room and came to a stop in front of them. In his arms he held yet another Christmas tree.

“Hey babe!” Bart said, “I got another tree for you, me, and Wendy to decorate for our theme!” he added.

Bart then noticed Eduardo Dorado Sr. standing with his boyfriend and friend.

“Oh hey Ed Sr.!” Bart said, “You want to help us decorate our tree?” He asked.

Eduardo Dorado Sr. just face palmed in response.

* * *

**The Hub**

“Gar I told you guys to get a tree, not a tree on steroids.” Artemis said from her position on the couch.

Yesterday during dinner, Artemis told Garfield that he should take Victor, Violet, Tara, and Forager out to find a Christmas tree, as it would be a great way for Violet, Tara, Forager, and Victor to start their first holiday with the team. She did not tell him, however, to have them pick out the biggest Christmas tree they could find, which is exactly what they did and currently positioning in the living room.

“Listen, as soon as Violet and Tara laid their eyes on this tree, they fell in love with it. There was no convincing them to get another tree.” Garfield said as they finished positioning the tree, “Plus after seeing the look in their eyes I couldn’t say no to them. Forager and Victor liked the tree, too.” He added.

Forager nodded his head in excitement while Victor just shrugged his shoulders, indicating that he didn’t care what tree they ended up getting.

Artemis looked at Tara and Violet and, indeed, saw the absolute joy on their faces. They looked truly happy, which was a rare occasion ever since the Markovia situation with Brion.

“And if you were there, I know you wouldn’t have been able to say no to them, too.” Garfield said, “You’re like their mom and you’d do anything to make them happy.” He added.

“Hey! No! No! None of that!” Artemis retorted, “More like a big sister. Not a mom!” She added.

This only resulted in Garfield and Victor laughing. Meanwhile Tara, Violet and Forager looked at Artemis with hope in their eyes to see what she was going to say about the tree.

“Oh you two!” Artemis huffed, “But you’re right with me doing anything to make them happy. So the tree can stay.” She added.

“YAY!” Tara and Violet exclaimed.

“Wonderous!” Forager said.

“Now all we have to is decorate the tree.” Artemis said, “Oh wow do we even have enough for this tree?” She asked.

“Don’t worry Artemis. We’re all going to go back out soon to buy more decorations for the tree and the entire Hub.” Garfield said, “We got you covered.” He added.

Artemis rolled her eyes in response.

“Violet and I are going to go freshen up a little before we go back out.” Tara said before she and Violet ran up the stairs to go to their rooms.

The zeta tube then called out Miss Martians credentials. When she walked through she stopped short at the sight of the tree.

“Woah………that’s a big tree.” M’Gann said in awe.

“I know! Isn’t it amazing?!” Violet and Tara exclaimed.

“Forager believes that Christmas is proving to be another great holiday that Earth celebrates.” Forager said.

“Well you all love it, I love it.” M’Gann laughed. She then went over to sit next to Artemis on the couch and gave her a hug.

“So are you going to ask him?” Artemis asked once she pulled away from M’Gann.

“Yeah I’m going ask him in about five to ten minutes.” M’Gann responded.

“No you should ask him now.” Artemis said, “He and the rest of the kids are about to leave to go buy Christmas decorations.” She added.

“Oh crap!” M’Gann said, “I was looking forward to those five to ten minutes to work up my nerves.” She added.

“M’Gann Gar is your brother.” Artemis said.

“Yeah but this is his house and he might say no because of that.” M’Gann said.

“You never know unless you ask.” Artemis said, “Just ask him.” She added.

M’Gann signed and looked towards her brother, who was talking to Victor and Forager.

“Hey Gar?” M’Gann called out. Garfield turned his head towards his sister.

“Yeah M’Gann?” Garfield said.

“Well…..you know how back in the day I used to throw a lot of holiday themed parties at the cave?” M’Gann asked.

“Yeah! Those were the best parties, too!” Garfield said.

“And you know how I haven’t thrown one of those parties in a while?” M’Gann added.

“Yeah, and it’s a bummer, too.” Garfield said, “I miss your parties.” He added.

“I’m glad that you miss them because I want to start doing them again.” M’Gann said, “Starting with an ugly Christmas sweater party this month.” She added.

“Really?! That’s awesome!” Garfield exclaimed, “M’Gann literally threw the best parties! You two, and everyone else are going to have so much fun!” He said to Victor and Forager.

“Cool.” Victor said.

“Where does M’Gann M’Orzz plan on having this party?” Forager asked.

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about Gar.” M’Gann said, “You know how the Hub is a really nice and spacious place? And how it really reminds us of the cave? Well I was wondering if…….if…..” She trailed off.

“You want to see if you could have this ugly sweater party at the Hub?” Garfield finished.

“Yeah.” M’Gann said sheepishly.

“Well I don’t know M’Gann it depends.” Garfield said, shrugging his shoulders.

M’Gann seemed to deflate a little at that response.

“Can you throw a party here for New Years?” Garfield asked.

“Wait what?” M’Gann asked.

“Can you throw a New Year’s Eve party here, too?” Garfield asked.

“Oh!” M’Gann said, “Oh I most definitely can!” She added.

“Then of course you can have the ugly Christmas sweater party here!” Garfield said, smiling.

“Really?!” M’Gann exclaimed.

“Absolutely!” Garfield said, “I was serious when I said I missed your parties sis. So you throwing these two parties will be a great way to end the year! And it’ll be a great way to introduce all of the new kids who the queen of parties is.” He added.

“Oh thank you Gar! Thank you!” M’Gann said, flying towards her brother a big hug, “Oh my gosh! I have to start making the invitations and send them out! And we need to decorate this place! Oh I’m so glad you guys are going out to buy decorations! And I need to create the food menu for the party! Hell both parties!” She added, pulling away from Garfield.

M’Gann continued to go down a list of things to do for both parties, amusing everyone else in the room. Artemis laughed whole-heartedly at her friends’ excitement.

“It’s been a while since I’ve seen her this excited.” Artemis said, “I’ve missed this.” She added.

These two parties were going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes M'Gann is back in party planner mode! I hope you all liked this chapter!


	2. Let It Snow!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone decides to have a fun-filled day in the snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! I finally finished this second chapter!

**December 10 th**

Ten days have passed, and M’Gann has been planning non-stop for her ugly sweater Christmas party. She created the invitations, the food menu, picked the selection of music (with the help of Garfield of course, and even bought more decorations to decorate the Hub (and her home) with. She even started planning the New Year’s Eve party. She was on a roll.

Conner, like Artemis and the rest of the OG team, loved it when M’Gann was like this. It has been since M’Gann has been like this and it was a great thing to see. However, he also forgot that when M’Gann got like this, she rarely ever took breaks, so he had to gently force her away from her planning for a break she definitely deserved. Which brings us to open land behind Lucas Carr’s house where our heroes, the OG team, the current team, the outsiders, and their friends, were having a fun-filled day in the snow at a park in Happy Harbor.

* * *

**Violet, Tara, Forager, and Harper**

The four friends were currently hanging out together, Tara and Violet making snow angels, while Forager and Harper watched.

“This……is……..AMAZING!” Violet exclaimed, making the motions for a snow angel.

“It really is!” Tara exclaimed, making the same motions Violet did, “It never snows in Markovia! This is truly exciting!” She added.

“Forager agrees!” Forager said, “This ‘snow’ is truly magical! Forager has never experienced something so magical before! Just look at how it sparkles in the light!” He added.

“Wait so this is really ya’lls first time experiencing snow?” Harper asked.

“Yes!” Violet, Tara, and Forager said happily.

“Wow.” Harper chuckled, then paused, “Wait…….so that means you three haven’t experienced any of the other snow related activities other than making snow angles.” She asked.

“That’s right!” Violet, Tara, and Forager said happily.

Harper smirked, “I’ll be right back.” She said and then walked away. After a few minutes, Harper came back holding three sleds.

“Oh, I’m so glad I brought these.” Harper said to herself.

“What are those?” Tara said.

“These, my friends, are snow sleds.” Harper said.

“Snow sleds?” Forager said.

“What are they used for?” Violet asked.

“Oh, you’ll find out soon.” Harper said, smirking.

* * *

**The OG Team**

“Zatanna and Raquel……..why are you two sitting on those things like you’re tanning in the sun?” Dick asked, “It’s literally snowing.” He added.

Just like Dick said, Zatanna and Raquel were indeed, laying on sunbeds in the snow. They even had on sunglasses.

“Because if we’re going to sit here and wait for the younger ones to finish making their snowmen to judge them then we’re going to relax while waiting.” Zatanna said.

“Why are you two wearing sunglasses?” Conner asked, “Like Dick said it’s snowing.” He added.

“Well we want to look cool while waiting.” Raquel said.

Kaldur sighed, “Can I ask how you two got those sunbeds here in the first place?” He asked.

“We can’t reveal all of our secrets Kaldur.” Zatanna said.

Conner, Dick, and Kaldur all face palmed in response. This got a laugh out of Artemis.

“Ya’ll should know not to ask questions with our shenanigans by now.” Artemis said, shaking her head. She then looked to the side and saw M’Gann squatted down making drawings in the snow.

“Whatcha doing there M’Gann?” Artemis said, walking over to her. What she saw once she reached her friend threw her for a loop.

“Are you……..are you actually drawing your party plans in the snow?!” Artemis exclaimed.

“Yes.” M’Gann said calmly.

“M’Gann the point of this snow day was for everyone to take a break in whatever they were doing to have fun. And that includes you planning for the party.” Conner said, walking over to where Artemis and M’Gann were.

“I know but there’s still a lot that needs to be done.” M’Gann argued.

“M’Gann.” Conner said, giving his fiancé a look.

M’Gann gave a heavy sigh, “Fine.” She said, standing up and forgetting about her party plan in the snow. The three friends walked back over to where Kaldur, Zatanna, and Raquel were only to see their attention focused on something to their left.

“What are you guys looking at?” Artemis asked as she, Conner, and M’Gann walked closer to where Kaldur, Zatanna, and Raquel were.

“We’re watching Violet and Tara about to sled down that steep hill.” Zatanna said.

“WHAT?!” Artemis exclaimed. She then started running over to where Violet and Tara were with Harper and Forager.

“Tara, Violet wait a minute!” Artemis called out as she tried rushing over to them in the snow, “Don’t go down that hill!” She added.

“Oh, she is so a mom.” Dick said, smirking and looking at the remainder of his friends.

That got a snicker from the rest of his friends. Suddenly a snowball hit the back of Dicks head.

“Ow!” Dick said, turning to the direction the snowball came, “What was that for?!” He asked, rubbing the back of his head.

“Not Mom!” A voice the was obviously Artemis’s called out, “Big sister!” she added.

Everyone, besides Dick, toppled over with laughter.

* * *

**The Girls**

While Artemis was trying to get Tara, Violet, Forager, and Harper to sled down a hill that wasn’t so steep, the younger kids were in the midst of their snowman competition, with the teams split up between the girls and the boys. The girls found themselves being hallway done with their snowman.

“Girls we are so going to win this.” Cassie said confidently.

“Cass a little less chatter and a little more rolling.” Stephanie said as rolled up snow into a ball.

“What? I’m just saying that I’m confident that we’re going to win.” Cassie said.

“Yeah I get that, but I need your help with rolling the head.” Stephanie said, “Our snowman is so big that we assigned two people work on each section of the body. Instead of standing there making statements you need to be helping me.” She added.

That was indeed their plan. When they started, it was decided that Traci and Brenda would work on the bottom part of the snowman, Perdita and Cissie would work on the middle part, and Cassie and Stephanie would work on the top part. Asami and Cassandra were tasked with going to the convenient store across the street from the park to get the items necessary to dress their snowman and to look for sticks around the park to act as arms for the snowman.

“Oh, ok fine.” Cassie huffed, and went over to help Stephanie roll snow for the head of the snowman.

“Touchy.” Stephanie said.

“Don’t mind her Steph.” Cissie said from her post with Perdita as they added more snow the bottom of the snowman.

“Yeah she’s just miffed that you stopped her chance to make googly eyes at Virgil.” Traci said from her post with Brenda as they too added snow to the middle section of their snowman.

Perdita and Brenda stifled a laugh at this but couldn’t hold it anymore once they saw the shocked look on Cassie’s face.

“Th……that’s not true! I wasn’t doing that at all!” Cassie said, “And it’s not funny you two!” She said to Perdita and Brenda.

“It sure is!” Brenda and Perdita laughed.

“Come on Cassie who are you trying to fool?” Cissie asked.

“Yeah ever since we started building this snowman you’ve taken every opportunity you could to sneak a look at Virgil with you’re excuses ranging from “I need to stretch my legs”, to “I’m trying to scope out our competition”, and now “We’re going to win this” when you definitely could have said it while helping Steph.” Traci said, smirking.

Cassie stared at them completely dumbfounded. How in the world did they do that?

“It’s not my fault he’s so good looking.” Cassie mumbled, crossing her arms.

This got a laugh out of all her friends.

“I don’t know how you guys are able to do that.” Cassie said, her arms still crossed.

“Because we’re your friends.” Cissie laughed.

“And we know you.” Traci laughed.

They were still laughing by the time Asami and Cassandra came back.

“What’s so funny?” Asami asked.

“Cassie.” Everyone but Cassie said.

“Ah.” Asami said, suddenly understanding.

“What? Was she trying to sneak a peek at Virgil again?” Cassandra asked.

“Wha………but you weren’t even…….how did you come up with that when you two weren’t even here?!” Cassie exclaimed.

“Because you’re too obvious Cassie.” Cassandra said. Asami nodded her head in agreement.

Cassie put her face in her hands and groaned.

* * *

**The Boys**

The boys, too, found themselves hallway done with their snowman. They also split up into teams: Bart and Ed went to the convenient store to buy across the street to buy items for their snowman, as well as finding sticks in the park for the arms, Jaime and Tye worked on the bottom of the snowman, Paco and Virgil worked on the middle, and Garfield and Tim worked on the top part. Or at least, Tim was _supposed_ to be helping Garfield with the top part of the snowman.

“Tye and Paco you two need to add more snow to your parts of the bottom parts of your section of the snowman.” Tim said.

Tye and Paco paused what they were doing and turned to look at Tim.

“What?” Paco said.

“I said you two need to add more snow to the bottom of your sections of the snowman.” Tim repeated.

“Dude what do you mean?” Tye asked, “Both of our sections look fine and have enough snow as it is.” He added.

“No, they don’t.” Tim said, “More needs to be added.” He added.

“Dude will you relax.” Jaime said.

“Seriously dude all that energy your using on directing people could be used helping me with the head.” Garfield said.

“How can I help you with the head when the middle and bottom need so much more work?” Tim asked, “This is just like when Cissie and Cassandra were decorating the tree back at the manor. They needed some direction, too.” He added.

Two snowballs then promptly smacked Tim in the back of his head. His head jerked forward as the rest of the boys laughed.

“Hey!” Tim said, looking towards the direction that the two snowballs came from.

“We heard that Drake!” The voices of Cissie and Cassandra yelled from the distance.

Tim groaned and turned his attention back to the rest of the boys. He then noticed that Virgil was looking over at where the girls were stationed.

“What are you looking at Virgil?” Tim asked, “Trying to gouge the competition?” He added.

“Oh, he’s not gouging the competition.” Jaime said.

“He’s trying to catch a look at Cassie.” Tye said, smirking.

“What?” Virgil said, looking around nervously, “What do you mean? I’m not trying to look at anybody.” He added nervously.

“The drool going down the side of your mouth says otherwise.” Garfield said.

Virgil responded by quickly wiping his mouth. Once again, the rest of the boys laughed, and this was the sight that Bart and Ed were greeted with once they returned.

“Hey guys what’s everyone laughing about?” Ed asked.

“Was Virgil drooling over Cassie again?” Bart asked.

“Oh, come on!” Virgil exclaimed as the rest of the boys laughed even harder.

* * *

Eventually the girls and boys finished making their snowman, and it was time for the OG team to judge. After looking at both teams’ snowmen, the OG team went off to decide to discuss, which turned out to be one of the most tense five minutes of waiting the younger kids have ever experienced. When the OG team came back, they all had blank looks on their faces.

“So, we all looked over your snowmen and came to a unanimous decision.” Dick said.

“Well?” Cassie said.

“Which team won?” Garfield asked.

After a long pause, Dick finally answered.

“Neither.” Dick said, “Both sucked.” He added.

“WHAT?!” Shouted all the younger teens.

“Why you!” Garfield said, and picked up a ball of snow and chucked it at Dick.

Dick was able to dodge it, but the snow ball ended up hitting Kaldur instead. Kaldur, not amused, picked up a snowball and chucked it back at Garfield, who also was able to dodge it. However, it ended up hitting Cassie.

“Hey!” Cassie said, and she too, picked up a snowball and threw it.

“SNOW BALL FIGHT!” Bart yelled, and everyone proceeded to start throwing snow balls at each other.

Violet, Harper, Tara, and Forager, who were still off to the side snow sledding, turned to see all the commotion that was happening.

“Awesome as snow ball fight!” Harper exclaimed, “Come on guys let’s join in!” She added, and then started running over to where everyone else was.

“Oh, I’ve always wanted to participate in one of these!” Tara said excitedly and ran after Harper.

The two were halfway over to where the fight was happening when they looked back and saw that Violet and Forager haven’t moved.

“Hey, aren’t you guys coming?” Harper called out to them as she and Tara stopped running.

“Forager doesn’t know.” Forager said.

“Yes, won’t people get hurt with this fighting of the snow?” Violet asked.

“It’s not ice it won’t hurt that bad.” Harper said.

Yes, please Violet and Forager join us.” Tara begged, “It’ll be fun.” She added.

“Yeah all you have to do is throw snow balls at everyone and try to dodge the ones thrown at you.” Harper said.

Violet and Forager looked at each other and then turned back to Harper and Tara with smiles on their faces.

“Okay!” They both said, and all four friends ran and joined in on the fun.

It was now an all-out war between everyone. Tara, with this being her first snow ball fight, was chucking snow balls at people left and right, and Violet and Forager, who were new to the concept of snow, were holding their own pretty good.

Conner was throwing snow balls at Jaime and Traci when he felt a presence behind him. He turned around and saw Garfield, in the form of a gorilla, holding a big snow ball over his head. Probably the bottom part of his teams’ snowman.

“You cheeky little monkey.” Conner said.

Garfield then proceeds to drop the big snow ball on him, seemingly covering him completely. He pounded on his chest in victory.

Conner then dug his head out from the snow and glared at Garfield.

“You are so going to pay for that.” Conner growled as he tried to get out of the snow. Garfield took this opportunity to retreat, slightly afraid of Conners’ retaliation.

The snowball fight continued until it eventually died down, everyone laughing and lying down in the snow.

What a great snow day this was indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can never go wrong with a snow ball fight haha. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Leave a review if you'd like!


	3. Silent Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With only a few days left until the party, everyone takes the night to relax and reflect on some things.

It was now December 20th, and the party was only a few days away. With the party coming soon, everyone decided to take this night to wind down, relax, and enjoy each other during this silent night.

* * *

**The Hub - The OG Team**

The original team members decided to have a sleepover at the Hub

_“I’m afraid of what I’m risking if I follow you.”_ Zatanna sang.

_“Into the Unknoooooooooown.”_ Raquel sang.

_“Into the Unknooooooooooooooooooooown.”_ Artemis sang.

_“INTO THE UNKNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!”_ All three of the girls sang loudly.

“Okay it’s obvious that you three enjoyed Frozen 2.” Dick chuckled.

“We sure did!” Raquel said.

“But do you guys have to shout out the song like that?” Conner said, rubbing his ears.

“You can’t handle our beautiful voices together Conner?” Zatanna asked, smirking.

“I do not think beautiful is the proper word for it.” Kaldur said with a smirk of his own.

“Hey!” The three girls said.

Kaldur chuckled.

“But in all honesty, I do not think that Garfields’ neighbors will appreciate the loud noise coming from here.” Kaldur said.

“Oh please.” Artemis said, rolling her eyes, “Garfield and the rest of them aren’t concerned about those neighbors with all the noise they make here daily. We’ll be fine.” She added.

This got a laugh out of everyone.

“Hey where’s M’Gann?” Raquel asked once everyone settled down.

“You know that’s a good question.” Dick said, “Hey CK where’s your fiancée?” He asked.

“I saw her walk into the kitchen once we got back from the movies.” Conner said, pointing his thumb towards the kitchen.

Artemis, Zatanna, and Raquel walked over to the kitchen and saw that M’Gann was indeed there. She was seated at the island looking through her phone.

“M’Gann what are you doing?” Zatanna asked.

“I hope you not planning for the party.” Raquel said, “You’ve been planning for these two parties non-stop.” She added.

“Yeah M’Gann there is such a thing as too much planning.” Artemis said, “Aren’t you finished planning for both by now?” She asked.

M’Gann looked up from her phone and to her friends.

“Okay first of all, you can _never_ plan too much.” M’Gann said, “There is no such thing.” She added.

“Okaaaaaaaay.” Artemis, Zatanna, and Raquel said, and then laugh.

“Oh ha ha ha.” M’Gann said rolling her eyes, “Yeah laugh it up. All this planning will be worth it once the parties happen. You’ll see.” She added.

“Sure Jan.” Artemis said, smirking.

Oh you.” M’Gann said, “But to answer your question, no I’m not planning for the parties. I’ve already planned everything for the ugly sweater party and I’m not going to finish up planning for the New Year’s Eve one until after Christmas.” She added.

“Then what are you doing?” Zatanna asked.

“I’m looking through old pictures of the Christmas parties we used to have in the cave back then.” M’Gann said.

“Really?” Raquel said as she, Zatanna, and Artemis crowded around where M’Gann was sitting to look at the pictures. They spent the next ten minutes looking through the pictures when the boys came in.

“Hey what’s going on in here?” Dick asked.

“Yes you all have been in here for quite some time.” Kaldur said.

“Everything okay?” Conner asked.

“Yeah we were just looking through old pictures and lost track of time.” Artemis answered.

“Old pictures?” Dick said, “Let us see.” He added.

With everyone all together, the OG team spent another ten minutes looking through old pictures.

“Wow M’Gann you have a lot of storage in your phone.” Raquel laughed.

“Yeah you have tons of photos in there.” Dick said.

“Guys it’s not that much.” M’Gann laughed. She then scrolled to the next picture, which ended up being a photo of a Christmas party they had the year Raquel joined the team. All eight of them were giving goofy faces in the picture, especially Wally’s.

“Gosh, I miss him.” M’Gann said softly.

“We all do M’Gann.” Artemis said, “We all do.” She added.

“Out of everyone I think he loved my parties the most.” M’Gann said, “He would have loved the fact that I’m starting to do parties again.” She added.

“He definitely would.” Dick said, “And he would have tried to eat the food you’d make, too.” He added while laughing.

That last part got a laugh out of the rest of them, too.

“Even though Wally isn’t here with us physically,” Artemis said, once everyone calmed down, “He is here with us spiritually. And he will definitely be partying with us on Christmas Eve and New Year’s Eve.” She added.

The OG team then proceeded to do a much needed group hug.

“Well enough of these sad feelings.” M’Gann said after everyone pulled away from the group hug, “I have Christmas themed pajama onesies for all of us to change into.” She added.

“Wait you were serious about that?” Raquel asked.

* * *

**The Longshadow Residence - The Girls**

_“Show Yourself!”_ Stephanie and Cissie sang.

_“I’m no longer trembling!”_ Perdita and Tara sang.

_“Here I am! I’ve come sooooooo faaaaaaar!”_ Asami and Brenda sang.

_“You are the answer I’ve waited for all of my liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiife!”_ Traci and Cassie sang.

_“Oh, show yourself! Let me see who you aaaarrrrrrrrrreeeeeeee!”_ Violet and Harper sang.

She then pointed her finger at Cassandra, who was sitting on the end of the couch staring blankly at the rest of the girls while they sang Frozen 2’s ‘Show Yourself’, for her to continue.

“Take it away Cassandra!” Violet said.

Cassandra, arms and legs crossed, only stared at Violet.

“Yeah no.” Cassandra said.

“Oh come on!” Cassie said, “Join in on this awesomeness!” She added.

“No.” Cassandra said, “There’s no way in hell I’m joining in on this horror.” She added.

“I thought you liked the movie.” Asami said.

“I did, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to ever sing the songs.” Cassandra said.

“Oh really?” Stephanie said, “Then why were you softly singing ‘Lost in the Woods’ when we went to the bathroom after the movie?” She asked.

Cassandra gave her a shocked look.

“Why’d you have to expose me like that?!” Cassandra exclaimed.

This got all of the girls laughing hysterically.

“It’s not funny!” Cassandra said, crossing her arms.

But the girls kept laughing. And they continued to laugh until Shelly Longshadow, Tye’s mother, came into the room with a tray of cookies.

“Alright girls settle down. It’s late.” Shelly said, laughing, “I made cookies for you all.” She added, placing the tray of cookies on the table.

“Thank you Ms. Longshadow!” The girls exclaimed.

“Your welcome.” Shelly said, “Let me know if you need anything else.” She added, walking off to go to her room.

“We will! Thanks again!” The girls said.

“Are you guys excited for M’Ganns’ party?” Perdita asked.

“Yes! Definitely!” The girls all said.

“You said that pretty excitedly Cass.” Stephanie said, smirking.

“Will you stop exposing me?!” Cassandra said, “I’m excited okay! Sue me!” She added.

This had the girls laughing again.

“Well I’m surprised she invited Asami, Perdita, Harper, and I.” Brenda said.

“Of course she invited you guys!” Cassie said, “You’re our friends.” She added.

“And any friend of ours is a friend of hers.” Traci said.

“I’m just excited because this will be my first time experiencing one of M’Ganns’ parties!” Stephanie said.

“Wait. Is this you all’s first time attending a party of M’Ganns’?” Tara asked Cassie, Traci, Stephanie, and Cissie.

“Yep!” The four girls answered.

“Wow, really?” Violet asked.

“Yeah M’Gann didn’t throw any parties at the times we all joined the team.” Cissie said.

“Garfield is the only one out of all of us who has experienced her parties.” Traci said.

“So basically this will be the first time we all, minus Garfield, will be attending M’Ganns’ parties?” Harper asked.

“Yeah pretty much.” The rest of the girls said.

“Interesting.” Harper said.

“Hey Cassie?” Traci said.

“Yeah?” Cassie said, taking a bite out of a cookie.

“Are you going to kiss Virgil under the mistletoe?” Traci asked, smirking.

Cassie nearly choked on the cookie she was eating.

“Oh I really hope that happens!” Perdita said.

“Yeah I’m tired of you two dancing around each other.” Cassandra said.

“Wait! Wait! Hold on a second!” Cassie said, regaining her composure, “First of all, you and Jaime are more likely to kiss under the mistletoe Traci!” She added.

“I do not dispute that.” Traci laughed.

“Kiss?” Brenda asked, “More like suck each other’s faces off.” She added.

“Hey!” Traci laughed while elbowing Brenda in her arm.

“Second of all, where is all of this coming from?” Cassie asked, “Virgil and I-!” She stared, but was interrupted.

“Please don’t say that you and Virgil are just friends because that is such a li at this point.” Cissie said.

“What?” Cassie asked.

“Cassie ever since that little incident at Virgil’s apartment earlier this year, you and Virgil have been a lot closer lately.” Traci said.

“Closer?” Cassandra said, “Please! Like I said before they’re just dancing around each other at this point!” She added.

“That is true.” Tara said, with Violet and Harper nodding their heads in agreement.

“Even I think it’s obvious, and I’m not around as much.” Brenda said.

“Same.” Perdita agreed.

Cassie looked at all of her friends with absolute shock. Was it really that obvious?

“Look Cass, we’re not trying to upset you at all.” Stephanie said, “It’s just that we all know you like Virgil, and even you know that. Heck you’ve liked him even when you and Tim were still dating. We just want you to stop lying to yourself because it’s keeping you from truly being happy.” She added.

Cassie looked down at her lap. They weren’t wrong. She did like Virgil. A lot. Like a lot a lot. But she was scared. They all know how her last relationship ended and she was just scared that it would happen again with Virgil. Plus there was a chance that Virgil didn’t feel the same way about her, and that would make things awkward between them. Those concerns alone was why Cassie kept her true feelings to herself. Their friendship meant too much to her.

After a few moments of silence, Harper decides to lighten up the mood a little.

“So Cassandra.” Harper said, “Was ‘Lost in the Woods’ your favorite song from the movie?” she asked, smirking.

Cassandra buried her face into one of the couch pillows and groaned.

* * *

**The Reyes Residence - The Boys**

_“AH AHHHH AH AHHHH! AH AHHHH AH AHHHH! AH AHHHH AHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”_ Bart belted out.

“Bart if you belt out “Ah” one more time I’m going to beat you!” Tye said, massaging his temples.

“Yeah dude you’ve been sings that part of the song for the past five minutes.” Paco said.

“I can’t help it!” Bart said, “It’s my favorite part!” he added.

“We can see that.” Jaime grumbled, clearly annoyed with his friends screeching of ‘Ah’.

Bart was about to start singing (screeching) ‘Ah’ again, when Ed stopped him.

“Bart, I love you, but if another ‘Ah’ comes out of your mouth I swear I will hurt you.” Ed said.

Bart stared at his boyfriend with disbelief and then sat down, crossing his arms.

“You guys are no fun.” Bart said, pouting.

“Where are your parents and sister Jaime?” Tim asked.

“My parents are away for night visiting a family friend and Milagro is at a sleepover.” Jaime said.

“Do you have the house to yourself often?” Garfield asked.

“No not really?” Jaime said, “My family is usually always here.” He added.

“Cool.” Tim said, “Do they know we’re all here?” He asked.

“Of course they do.” Paco said, “Jaime is too much of a goody two shoes to have a party or get together without asking his parents first.” He added.

“And lucky for us, Jaime’s parents are cool enough to let him have these get togethers when they’re not home.” Tye said.

“So basically Jaime’s parents are the coolest of the cool?” Garfield asked.

“Pretty much.” Paco and Tye answered.

“Forager wants to know if everyone here is excited for M’Ganns’ ugly sweater party.” Forager asked.

“You know it!” All of the boys exclaimed.

“From the stories that Conner and the rest of them told me, M’Ganns’ parties used to be a lot of fun.” Victor said.

“A lot of fun?” Garfield said, “Dude they used to be legendary! It’s been so long since she planned a party.” He added.

“Do you know why she fell off of planning these parties?” Tim asked.

“No, I don’t.” Garfield answered, “But I’m so glad she decided to start them up again! You guys are going to have a blast!” He added.

“Can you tell us anything about them through your experiences at them?” Jaime asked.

“I sure can!” Garfield said, “But first, I need to ask our friend Virgil here a very important question.” He added.

“Wait what?” Virgil asked, confused.

“I need to ask you a question.” Garfield said.

“Uhhhhhh………okay…..sure.” Virgil said, “What’s up, Gar?” He asked.

“Are you going to take this party as an opportunity for you to tell Cassie how you really feel about her?” Garfield asked.

Virgil nearly chocked on his own saliva.

“Dude what?!” Virgil exclaimed.

“You heard me.” Garfield said, smirking.

“Dude seriously I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Virgil said, “Cassie and I are just-!” He started, but was interrupted by Ed.

“You and Cassie are just friends.” Ed said, rolling his eyes.

“Blah Blah Blah Blah Blaaaaaaah.” Bart added.

“You’ve told us that a million times.” Jaime said, “But we all know how you really feel about her, dude.” He added.

“Forager and I definitely see it when we’re all at the Hub doing training and other hero related stuff.” Victor said with Forager nodding his head in agreement.

“Paco and I even see it when we’re around you two.” Tye said.

“Hell, we saw it earlier today when we all went to go see Frozen 2.” Paco said.

“And I saw something growing between you two even while Cassie and I were dating.” Tim said, “And I’m surprised you two aren’t together now that Cass and I are broken up. You clearly make her happy.” He added.

“See?” Garfield said, “You are not fooling any of us Virgil. Hell, you’re not even fooling yourself. I know you want to be with her, dude, so just make a move. There’s nothing to be scared of.” He added.

Virgil only stared at them all with wide eyes. Nothing to be scared of? Of course there was something to be scared of! What if she’s not ready for another relationship? What if she just says no? What if……..what if she doesn’t feel the same for him as he does for her?

Seeing he look of panic on his friends face, Forager decides to change the subject.

“Can Garfield Logan tell us stories from his experiences from M’Gann M’Orzzs’ parties now?” Forager asked.

“Oh yeah I almost forgot!” Garfield said. He then proceeded to tell his friends all of his experiences from M’Ganns’ parties.

Virgil has never been more grateful for a save before in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't seen Frozen 2, go see it! In my opinion it was really good! Show Yourself is my favorite song from the movie haha. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Leave a review if you want! :):):)


	4. All I Want for Christmas Is You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas Eve, the day of the ugly Christmas sweater party, and everyone gathers at the Hub to celebrate the holiday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! The Christmas party chapter is finally here! I'm so proud of this chapter! I literally didn't know what I was going to do for this chapter, but yesterday inspiration hit and I was typing away. I hope you all like it.

It was December 24th, which meant the party was finally here. The Hub was decorated to the max with Christmas decorations, the perfect setting for an ugly Christmas sweater party.

It was only a few hours left until the party, and M’Gann was running around like a chicken without its head.

“M’Gann will you relax?” Conner asked.

“I can’t!” M’Gann exclaimed from her spot in the living room, “I have to make sure everything is perfect!” She added.

“M’Gann everything will be fine.” Conner said, walking up to her.

“You don’t understand Conner.” M’Gann said, “This is literally the first party I’ve planned in a while. The first one that the younger team members will get to experience. I want them to feel like we did back in the day. That’s why I want it to be perfect.” She added.

Conner put his hands on her shoulders.

“M’Gann breathe.” Conner said, “Breathe in………..and out.” He added, doing the breathing technique while talking.

M’Gann followed his lead and breathed in and out. They repeated this breathing technique for a few moments before Conner spoke again.

“M’Gann the party is going to be fine.” Conner told her, looking her in the eye, “You put in enough work to make sure of that. There’s no need for you to stress yourself out over the party being perfect because it doesn’t matter if it is or not. It’s going to be fun regardless because you’re bringing everyone together. And there’s no doubt that the younger team members will feel like we did.” He added, smiling.

M’Gann smiled right back at her fiancée.

“You’re right Conner.” M’Gann said, “I don’t know what came over me. It’s been so long since I planned a party like this, and I guess I got caught up in trying to make sure that everything was perfect that I forgot that this was mainly all about us having fun together. Not that it wasn’t fun planning for the party but you know.” She added with a small laugh.

Conner laughed himself.

“I can tell you had fun with it. Just like you did when you used to plan them back in the day.” Conner said, “It was nice seeing you like that again.” He added, placing a piece of her behind her ear.

M’Gann then wraps her arms around his neck and proceeds to give him a kiss. For a moment, nothing else around them mattered except the two of them in each other’s arms. They didn’t even hear the zeta tube going off announcing arrivals.

“Um excuse me love birds!” A voice called out.

Conner and M’Gann broke their kiss and turned their heads to see Dick, Artemis, Kaldur, Zatanna, and Raquel standing in front of the zeta tube holding various amounts of party favors, plastic utensils, plates, cups, and napkins in their arms.

“Sorry to interrupt your make-out session, but we could use your assistance in carrying these items.” Artemis said.

Conner and M’Gann laughed and went over to help their friends with the items in their arms.

* * *

Before everyone knew it, it was time for the party. And boy, was it in full swing. Music was blasting, people were dancing, talking, eating, and just out right having fun. And decked out in ugly Christmas sweaters.

Violet, Tara, Victor, Garfield, Perdita, Fred Bugg, and Harper were currently dancing to ‘All I Want for Christmas Is You’.

“I love this song!” Perdita said.

“I know.” Garfield said, “You play it all year long.” He added. They both were wearing Stranger Things themed ugly Christmas sweaters.

“This Mariah Carey has a wonderous voice!” Fred said. Because he wanted to take part in wearing an ugly Christmas sweater, Forager decided to wear his glamour charm so that he could become Fred Bugg. He was wearing a Taco Bell themed ugly Christmas sweater.

“Out of all the Christmas parties I’ve been to, this one is by far the best!” Victor said, wearing a Grinch themed ugly Christmas sweater.

“Garfield you were right!” Violet said, wearing a Sailor Moon themed ugly Christmas sweater.

“M’Gann’s parties are fun!” Tara said, wearing a Frozen themed ugly Christmas sweater.

“I told y’all!” Garfield said.

“This is amazing!” Violet said, “What do you think Harper?..............Harper?” she asked, looking to her right where Harper was, only to find her gone.

“Where did she go?” Tara asked.

Suddenly the music stopped and was replaced with a scratching record sound. Everyone looked to where the DJ booth was and saw Harper scratching the records as if she were the DJ herself. She was wearing a Coca-Cola themed ugly Christmas sweater.

The OG team and Barbara were standing near the kitchen talking to each other. M’Gann and Conner were wearing matching Hallmark Christmas movie themed ugly Christmas sweaters, Dick and Barbara were wearing matching Star Wars themed ugly Christmas sweaters, Artemis was wearing a Slytherin themed ugly Christmas sweater, Zatanna was wearing a Ravenclaw themed ugly Christmas sweater, Raquel was wearing a Hufflepuff themed ugly Christmas sweater, and Kaldur was wearing a Gryffindor themed ugly Christmas sweater.

M’Gann broke off from the group a little at the sight of Harper at the DJ booth.

“Harper! Harper!” M’Gann called out from wear she was standing with the rest of the OG team. She was wearing a Hallmark Christmas movie themed ugly Christmas sweater.

Harper stopped what she was doing and looked up to where M’Gann was standing.

“What are you doing?!” M’Gann asked.

Harper looked around the room and saw that everyone was staring at her. She then looked down at what she was doing and gasped.

“Oh wow!” Harper said, “Sorry! I was having so much fun that I must have gotten caught up in the moment.” She added. She then started walking back to where Violet was standing.

M’Gann sighed and went back to talking with her friends. A few moments later, the same record scratching noise was heard.

“Harper!” M’Gann exclaimed, turning back around to look at her.

“It’s not me this time!” Harper said with her hands up.

M’Gann saw that it indeed wasn’t Harper as she was standing next to Violet and Tara. She looked over to where the DJ booth was and saw none other than Dick Grayson scratching the records as if he were the DJ. The DJ had a look of exasperation on his face.

Barbara only face palmed, “Oh Grayson.” She sighed.

“DICK!” M’Gann exclaimed.

Dick looked up at her but didn’t stop his movements.

“What?” Dick said, “It looked fun when she was doing it!” He added.

M’Gann just stared at him with exasperated shock while the rest of the OG team and Barbara laughed.

* * *

Tim, Stephanie, Cissie, Cassandra, Bart, and Ed were all standing close to the food station, all holding plates full of food. Tim and Stephanie were wearing matching Lilo & Stitch themed ugly Christmas sweaters, Cissie was wearing a Friends themed ugly Christmas sweater, Cassandra was wearing an Anime themed ugly Christmas sweater, and Bart and Ed were wearing matching Hercules themed ugly Christmas sweaters.

Tim was currently stuffing his face with mashed potatoes. Stephanie watched him with an amused look on her face.

“Careful babe.” Stephanie said, “You’re going to choke if you don’t slow down.” She added, giving an affectionate flick to Tim’s cheek.

“I can’t help it.” Tim said, “They’re just so good!” He added.

“All of this food is really good!” Cissie exclaimed.

“You got that right!” Bart said, stuffing his face with food.

“Where did M’Gann get this food catered from?” Ed asked.

“She didn’t get it catered at all.” Stephanie said, “She made all of this herself.” She added.

“She made all of this?!” Ed and Bart exclaimed.

“Yep!” Cissie said, taking a bite out of her mac & cheese, “Oh this is so good!” She added.

“You mean to tell me that M’Gann made those bread rolls herself?!” Bart asked.

“Yep.” Cissie said.

“Those bread rolls were the bomb!” Bart said, “They had to have been my favorite out of everything here!” He added.

He wasn’t wrong. The bread rolls that M’Gann made were a hit. They were such a hit that they were gone pretty quickly, and M’Gann had to make another batch, which was currently baking in the oven.

“We know Bart.” Tim said, “You ate most of them.” He added.

“I couldn’t help it.” Bart said “They were so good!” He added.

He looked towards Cassandra, who was standing next to him eating her food calmly. He saw that she had two bread rolls on her plate that she hasn’t touched yet.

“Hey Cassandra are you going to eat those?” Bart asked, hand reaching towards her rolls as if he was expecting her to say no.

Before he could react, Cassandra slapped his hand away. Bart recoiled his hand and gave Cassandra a shocked look, and Cassandra only glared back at him.

“Don’t touch my rolls.” Cassandra growled.

Bart just gulped nervously in response.

* * *

Jaime, Traci, Tye, Asami, Brenda, and Paco were all sitting on the couch talking and exchanging couples’ gifts. Jaime and Traci were wearing matching Space Trek 3016 themed ugly Christmas sweaters, Tye and Asami were wearing matching Nightmare Before Christmas themed ugly Christmas sweaters, and Brenda and Paco were wearing matching Lakers themed ugly Christmas sweaters.

“We cannot believe you girls actually got us these!” Paco said. He, Tye, and Jaime were all holding up Lakers basketball jerseys with their favorite teammate number on them, and autographed by them as well.

“How can you not believe it?” Brenda asked, “You three have talked non-stop about getting autographed basketball jerseys of your favorite Laker players for a while now.” She added.

“Yeah but you girls didn’t have to get them for us.” Jaime said, admiring his jersey, “We were saving up to get them ourselves.” He added.

“Yeah, but we got them for you now.” Asami said with a bright smile on her face.

“How did you girls get these?” Tye asked.

“We can’t reveal all of our secrets.” Traci said with a smile. That smile then dimmed, and it didn’t go unnoticed.

“What’s wrong Trac?” Brenda asked, putting a hand on Traci’s shoulder.

“It’s just…….it’s just something that my mom used to tell me when I asked her the same question during when opening Christmas presents.” Traci said softly, looking down.

Brenda then gave Traci a hug. Asami went to go sit on the other side of Traci and also gave her a hug. Jaime, Tye, and Paco looked at the scene before them with sympathy in their eyes.

“We’re sorry Traci.” Tye said.

“Yeah we know this is one of the times where you miss your mom the most.” Paco said.

Traci sniffed.

“It’s okay you guys.” Traci said against Asami and Brenda.

“You sure?” Brenda and Asami asked as they released Traci from their group hug.

“Yeah.” Traci said, with a slightly strained smile.

Jaime looked at her with concern, noticing the stained smile.

_“I hope she likes my gift.”_ He thought to himself.

“Alright onto some more positive things.” Traci said, “What did you boys get us?” She asked.

“Come over here and we’ll show you.” Tye said.

With that Asami, Brenda, and Traci moved to sit next to their respective boyfriend. Tye gave Asami a small wrapped box.

“Here.” Tye said affectionately. Asami took the present and began to unwrap it. Once she unwrapped it she held a blue box in her hand and took off the top of it. She gasped once she saw what was in it.

“Oh my gosh!” She exclaimed, “It’s the Japanese hair comb I saw in that magazine! I thought they stopped making these!” She added.

“They did.” Tye said, “But I know a guy, who knows a guy that had one that he was selling.” He added.

“Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!” Asami exclaimed, giving Tye a big hug.

“Your welcome.” Tye said, hugging her back.

“Here you go Brenda.” Paco said, holding a large sized wrapped box in his hands.

“Paco what did you get me?” Brenda asked, taking the box from him.

“Open it and see.” Paco said.

Brenda started tearing away at the wrapping paper, revealing a Gucci box.

Brenda stared at the box, “Paco………” She said.

“Go on open it.” Paco said, smiling.

Brenda opened the box and saw a Gucci wind breaker in it. The one that she’s wanted for the longest time. Brenda gave Paco a shocked look.

“Paco no.” She said, shaking her head, “You did not get me this!” She added.

“I did.” Paco said, chuckling at her reaction, “You’ve been wanting that wind breaker for the longest time and I thought that you should finally be able to have it.” He added.

“How did you pay for this?!” She asked, looking at the wind breaker.

“Don’t worry about that.” Paco chuckle.

“Babe no, I can’t……..I can’t accept this.” Brenda said, “Can I try it on?!” She asked excitedly, turning to look at him with bright eyes.

“Of course you can. It’s yours.” Paco said.

The squeal that came out of Brenda’s mouth as she tried on the Gucci wind breaker was ungodly.

Traci laughed at her friends reactions to their gifts.

“You know you could have that same reaction once you see the gift I got you.” Jaime said.

“Oh really?” Traci asked, smirking, “Well let’s see what you got me.” She added.

Jaime then handed her medium-small thin wrapped box. Traci took it and unwrapped it to reveal a black jewelry box.

“Oh you can never go wrong with jewelry.” Traci said.

Jaime only smiled.

Traci opened the jewelry box to see a silver heart-shaped locket necklace. Traci turned to look at Jaime.

“Oh Jaime.” Traci said, “Oh Jaime it’s beautiful.” She added, turning back to the necklace in the box.

“Really?” Jaime asked.

“Really!” Traci said, taking the necklace out of the box, holding it in her hands to look at it better.

“Open it up to see the picture inside.” Jaime said softly.

Traci smiled at him and opened the locket. The smile fell from her face as soon as she saw the picture. Inside the heat-shaped locket was a picture of her mom and her when she was a toddler. Her mother was holding her against her cheek and they were both smiling. Traci continued to stare at the photo as Jaime began to talk.

“Your dad gave me the photo to use. He said that it was your mom’s favorite phot of the two of you together.” Jaime said, “I know you miss your mom a lot Trac. Especially around the holidays, and I wanted to give you something that would allow you to always have her close to you.” He added.

Brenda and Asami brought a hand to their chests, completely touched by Jaime’s gift. Tye and Paco just smiled softly at the scene.

Traci didn’t respond. She just continued to stare at the picture in the locket. Her face scrunched up to one full of emotion. Her eyes began to water and her bottom lip began to quiver.

“Jaime…….” Traci said, her voice cracking.

“Do you like it?” Jaime asked.

Traci nodded her head, tears escaping her eyes and going down her cheeks “I love it.” She said, her voice still cracking. A sob escaped her mouth as she then turned to Jaime and gave him a hug, her head buried in his shoulder. Jaime wrapped his arms around her, returning her hug.

“Thank you.” Traci whispered into his shoulder.

“Your welcome.” Jaime said softly as he rubbed her shoulders. After a moment they pulled away from each other.

“Here let me put it on you.” Jaime said.

“Ok.” Traci whispered.

Once Jaime put the heart-shaped locket around Traci’s neck, she admired it again before turning back to Jaime to give him another hug that he happily returned.

* * *

Cassie smiled as she watched Jaime and Traci’s moment from the second level of the Hub. She knew that Christmas is a time where Traci really misses her mom and was glad that Jaime was able to help her with such a touching gift.

“There you are.” A voice called out.

Cassie turned her head and saw Virgil walking towards her.

“I was wondering where you went.” Virgil said, smiling.

“I just wanted to come up here and observe everything from up here.” Cassie said, looking back down at the party in the living room.

Virgil followed her head movement and looked down at the party as well. They stood in a comfortable silence.

“I like your sweater.” Virgil said.

Cassie looked down at her Aristocats themed ugly Christmas sweater.

“Oh this thing?” Cassie said, “Yeah I love the Aristocats so when I saw this sweater at the mall I just had to get it.” She added.

“Awesome.” Virgil said.

“Your ugly Christmas sweater is nice, too!” Cassie said.

Virgil looked down at his 80’s themed ugly Christmas sweater and shrugged.

“I love 80’s music.” Virgil said.

“Oh, 80’s music rocks.” Cassie said.

“It’s better then some of the music that’s out now.” Virgil said.

“Totally.” Cassie said.

Then they fell into another comfortable silence as they looked back down at the party below them. Cassie used this time to take a glance at Virgil.

_“He’s so handsome.”_ Cassie thought to herself, then looked back down at the party, _“Why can’t I just make a move?”_ She asked herself.

Then Virgil took a glance at Cassie.

_“She’s so beautiful.”_ Virgil thought to himself, _“I couldn’t possibly-! No! Be cool, Virgil. You planned to make this move with Cassie, and you’re going to do it. Now is especially perfect timing since we’re up here away from everybody. No more chickening out. Don’t lose your nerve. Don’t lose your nerve.”_ He added.

While Virgil was thinking to himself, Cassie turned her head towards him and saw that he was staring at her.

“Everything ok Virgil?” She asked. That snapped Virgil out of his thoughts.

“What?” Virgil asked, “Oh yeah! I’m fine! Just thinking.” He added.

“Oh.” Cassie said, “Thinking about what?” She asked.

Virgil was stuck on how to answer. He looked down back at the party.

_“I might as well just tell her the truth.”_ He thought to himself. After another moment he finally answered.

“I was thinking about you.” He said softly, still looking down at the party.

Cassie was surprised at his answer. She honestly wasn’t expecting him to say that. She looked back down to the party, as well.

“R……really?” Cassie asked, blushing slightly.

“Yeah.” Virgil said, “For a while now actually. Crazy, huh?” He asked, moving away from the railing to go lean against the wall.

Cassie watched him move over to the wall and then looked down at her feet. If he was being honest with his thoughts than she would be honest with hers.

“No actually.” Cassie said, still looking down at her feet, “It’s not…. because I’ve been thinking about you for a while now, too.” She added.

“Seriously?” Virgil said looking at her surprised.

“Seriously.” Cassie said, looking up at him with a soft smile on her face.

Virgil smiled back at her, “For……. for real?” He asked softly.

Cassie walked over to him and stood in front of him, “For real.” She said softy, that same soft smile still on her face.

Virgil couldn’t believe it. Cassie was really thinking about him, too! And all this time he was afraid that she didn’t like him the way that he liked her. Now he knew that there was a possibility that she did.

Virgil couldn’t hold his composure anymore and he started laughing. Laughing at how silly he’s been. Cassie followed suit, having the same thoughts as Virgil was. It was during their laugh attack that Virgil pulled something out of his pant pocket and held it over both of their heads. When Cassie finally calmed down, she noticed Virgil’s raised hand and saw that he was holding a mistletoe over their heads. She looked back down at Virgil and smirked.

“Is that what I think it is?” Cassie asked.

Virgil shrugged, “What can I say? I’ve been wanting to make a move with you for a while now but couldn’t work up the nerve to do it. Figured that the mistletoes would help with that nerve as it gives me the perfect opportunity to do this.” He said.

He then proceeds to wrap his free arm around Cassie’s waist and pulled her to his chest. He then bent down and kissed Cassie square on her lips. Cassie kissed him back, putting her hands on his shoulders.

_“Woah.”_ Both Cassie and Virgil thought to themselves as they enjoyed the thing that they both have wanted to do for half of the year.

The moment was lost when they suddenly broke apart at the sound of a loud girlish shriek that sounded like it came from Bart. Cassie and Virgil ran back to the railing and looked over it to see an angry Cassandra chasing a terrified Bart.

“I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH MY ROLLS, ALLEN!” Cassandra shouted.

“I’M SORRY!” Bart shouted, “I COULDN’T WAIT ON THE NEXT BATCH TO BE READY!” He added.

“SORRY’S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!” Cassandra shouted, “YOU ATE ONE OF MY ROLLS! GET OVER HERE AND TAKE THIS BEATING LIKE A MAN!” She added.

“I knew something like this would happen eventually.” Jaime said.

“Cassandra please don’t kill my boyfriend!” Ed exclaimed.

“If you two break anything you’re paying for it!” Garfield exclaimed.

“NOBODY IS BEATING ANYBODY AT MY PARTY!” M’Gann shouted.

Virgil and Cassie looked at each other with stunned looks on their faces before they both busted out laughing.

* * *

M’Gann stood against the railing of the second floor looking down at the party below. The younger kids looked like they were having the time of their lives, which is exactly what she wanted. She smiled to herself.

She then looked to her left and saw Artemis, Conner, Kaldur, Zatanna, and Raquel walking towards her.

“What are you doing up here by yourself?” Artemis asked.

“Oh, Cassie told me that being up here was a great way to observe everything and I wanted to check it out for myself.” M’Gann said, looking back down at the party, “She was right.” She added.

Artemis, Conner, Kaldur, Zatanna, and Raquel stood on both sides of her looking down at the party as well.

“She sure was.” Zatanna said with Raquel nodding her head in agreement.

“I’m glad you did this M’Gann.” Kaldur said.

“Yeah.” Conner agreed, “You really brought everyone together, just like I told you.” He added.

“You did an amazing thing M’Gann.” Artemis said, “Thank you.” She added.

M’Gann looked at her friends with a heartfelt smile and teary eyes. Going back to her party planning roots was one of the best decisions she’s made. She can’t believe she stopped. If these parties bring this kind of joy to the group, she would never stop again. She looked back down at the party below.

“Merry Christmas everyone.” M’Gann whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all of my Harry Potter fans who read my stories, do you think I categorized Artemis, Kaldur, Zatanna, and Raquel well with the sweaters they were wearing? I'm not really into Harry Potter like that and I only saw the first four movies, but I wanted to use the four houses as ugly Christmas sweater themes for some of the characters. Especially after I actually saw those sweaters at Box Lunch in the mall by me (which is a great fandom store by the way). And I loved of the Blue13 and WonderShock moments I wrote here and I hope you all liked them, too!
> 
> Leave a comment if you want! :):):) Only one more chapter to go!


	5. A Happy New Year Indeed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Year's Eve is here, and 2020 would soon be here! But what's going on with Virgil and Cassie? Will they officially be a couple by the time the clock strikes midnight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Happy New Year! I hope you all had a fun and safe New Year! The final chapter of my Christmas and New Year's special is finally here! And it's technically the first update of 2020! I hope you all enjoy!

M’Gann’s Ugly Christmas Sweater Party was a huge success. Rolling off of the fun that the Christmas party brought, everyone was understandable excited for M’Gann’s New Year’s Eve party. Thankfully for M’Gann, she had gotten all of the planning done for the New Year’s Eve party while she was planning for the Christmas party, so she got to spend the days leading up to the party. Two people, however, spent those days worrying about something else.

* * *

“What do you mean you and Virgil aren’t officially together?!” Traci asked.

Cassie, Cissie, Stephanie, and Traci were all hanging out at Cassie’s place, and were currently in Cassie’s room.

Cassie sighed, “I meant exactly that Traci.” She said.

“But I thought you said that you two kissed at the Christmas party.” Stephanie said.

“We did.” Cassie said.

“And you guys _still_ aren’t together after that?!” Cissie said.

“No.” Cassie said, shaking her head, “I mean we have been a lot closer since then. Like really close. But we don’t have official titles yet.” She added.

“I cannot believe you two are still dancing around each other.” Traci said.

“Girls it’s not that bad.” Cassie said.

“Cass even you don’t believe that.” Stephanie said, raising an eyebrow.

Cassie turned to look at her, opening her mouth to say something, only to sigh and look down.

“Exactly.” Stephanie said, “Look Cass, I don’t know why you can’t make things official with Virgil.” She added.

“To be honest I think I know why.” Cassie said softly, “Ever since I met him my feelings for Virgil just kept growing, even when I was with Tim. And after we broke up, and after the incident that happened at his apartment during spring break, my feelings just kept growing for him. I thought I might even love him, and our kiss at the Christmas party confirmed that. But I’m scared. I’m scared that our relationship might end up like me and Tim’s did. And I don’t want to ruin the relationship we already have. I can’t……..I won’t. She added.

She then felt fingers underneath her chin that raised her head. She found herself looking into the face of Stephanie. Stephanie then put her hands on Cassie’s shoulders.

“Cassie you cannot let fear keep you away from happiness.” Stephanie said, “I’m so sorry things between you and Tim didn’t work out. And I’m sorry that it was us that caused you all of that turmoil earlier this year.” She added.

“It wasn’t really you guys.” Cassie said, “And I really was fine with you two getting together. You two were made for each other.” She added.

“So are you and Virgil.” Cissie pipped up. This resulted in Traci elbowing her in her arm.

“Ow!” Cissie hissed, rubbing her arm.

“Thank you, Cassie.” Stephanie said with a smile.

“I just want to be happy like the two of you are.” Cassie said, looking down, “I want to find my person like you and Traci did.” She added.

“Again, it’s Virgil.” Cissie pipped up. Traci elbowed her in her arm once more.

“Owwwww!” Cissie hissed.

“Shhhhhh!” Traci hissed.

“Cassie.” Stephanie laughed while shaking her head, “Cissie is right. Everything you want, it’s in Virgil. He’s been right in front of you the whole time. And you know it, too.” She added.

Cassie said nothing.

“Tell him how you feel Cass.” Stephanie said, “Be happy. Don’t be afraid.” She added.

Cassie nodded. She knew what she had to do.

* * *

“What do you mean you and Cassie aren’t officially together?!” Jaime asked.

Virgil, Jaime, Tim, Bart, Ed, and Garfield were all hanging out at Virgil’s place, and they were all currently sitting in his living room.

“Exactly what I said.” Virgil said, “Me and Cassie aren’t officially together.” He added.

“But you two kissed at the party.” Bart said.

“We did.” Virgil said, “And it was amazing, too.” He added with a dopey smile on his face.

“And that wasn’t enough for your two to officially become boyfriend and girlfriend?” Garfield asked.

“Well……..no.” Virgil said.

“Dude………what is wrong with you two?” Ed asked.

“I don’t know man.” Virgil said, putting his head in his hands.

“I know.” Tim said, “You’re scared.” He added.

Virgil didn’t say anything, knowing that he was correct. He was scared. He liked Cassie. No, scratch that. He loved Cassie. The kiss they shared at the Christmas party confirmed that. But he was scared to ruin their friendship in case a romantic relationship didn’t work out between them.

“The thing is I don’t know why you’re so scared Virgil.” Tim said.

Virgil raised his head to look at him.

“You and Cassie are like two pies in a pod.” Tim said, “You’re exactly everything Cassie wants in a guy. You do things for her that I couldn’t. And you’ll be the man to her that I couldn’t be. The one that she deserves. Plus, you being scared is keeping you from being truly happy. How long are you going to keep yourself from being truly happy? How long are you both going to keep doing that to yourselves?” He added.

Virgil looked down, deep in thought. He then looked back up at Tim with a determined smile on his face.

“You’re right man.” Virgil said, “No more being scared. I’m going to tell her how a really feel at the New Year’s Eve party!” He added.

He received cheers of approval from his friends in response.

* * *

Before everyone knew it, it was New Year’s Eve, and everyone who attended the Christmas party was right back at the Hub for the New Year’s Eve party. In contrast from the ugly sweater party, the attire for this party was more formal as M’Gann wanted people to dress up a little bit.

Everyone was scattered around the Hub eating, talking, dancing, and having fun. Virgil was standing near the window talking to Tye, Ed, and Asami. In the corner of his eye, he saw Cassie a few ways away talking to Traci and Brenda.

_“Man, she looks beautiful.”_ Virgil thought to himself. He then saw her walk away and into the kitchen. He decided that this would be a good time to talk to her since the kitchen was somewhat away from everyone in the living room.

“Excuse me.” Virgil said to his friends and he walked towards the kitchen. Once he got there, he saw that Cassie was looking around at the many trays of hors d’oeuvres on the kitchen island and plopping a few in her mouth.

“Wow you must be hungry.” Virgil chuckled, leaning against the wall.

Cassie looked up at him quickly, slightly shocked and with a mouth full of food. She put up one finger, signaling to Virgil to hold on, and covered her mouth with her other hand as she chewed her food. Virgil laughed at her reaction and walked over to her.

“Sorry you scared me.” Cassie chuckled a little after she swallowed her food.

“You know there’s a lot of food out there already.” Virgil said, pointing his thumb over his shoulder towards the living room.

“Yeah I know, but I was craving more of these hors d’oeuvres!” Cassie said, picking up a piece of shrimp wrapped in bacon, “This one is my favorite! It’s so good!” She added, popping the shrimp in her mouth.

“You are something else.” Virgil chuckled, shaking his head.

“You want one?” Cassie asked, picking up another shrimp.

“Sure. Why not?” Virgil said, taking the shrimp from Cassie and popping it into his mouth.

The two spend the next five minutes chatting and eating left over hors d’oeuvres. At the moment they were currently laughing at a joke Virgil had made. They were laughing so hard that they bent over holding their stomachs. Virgil was the one to calm down first and took a good look at Cassie while she was calming down. Soon he found himself staring, just lost in her beauty. In his trance he noticed a strand of hair fall from behind Cassie’s ear.

Cassie had finally calmed down completely when she stiffened a little, feeling fingers gentle caress her cheek. Virgil ended up taking the strand of hair, caressing her cheek in the process, and gently placed it back behind her ear. Cassie turned her head to look at Virgil and saw him staring at her, and she in turn found herself staring back at him. After a moment the two of them realized what they were doing and quickly looked away from each other, blushing profusely. They stood in silence for a little bit.

_“Ok Virgil you can do this.”_ Virgil thought to himself, _“Just tell her how you feel.”_ He added.

“Cass?” Virgil said softly, still looking away.

“Yeah?” Cassie said, still looking away as well.

“There’s something I have to tell you.” Virgil said, turning his head to look at her.

“What is it?” Cassi asked, turning her head to look at him, too.

“I wanted to tell you……..” Virgil started.

“What?” Cassie asked.

“I……I……I….love……” Virgil stuttered.

Cassie’s heart skipped a beat, _“Oh my gosh……Is he about to tell me what I think he’s about to tell me?”_ Cassie thought to herself.

_“Do it Virgil!”_ Virgil thought to himself, _“Just tell her! Tell her now! You can do this!”_ He added.

He could do this! He……he………..he can’t do this.

“I love...pie.” Virgil finally said.

Silence.

Cassie deflated a little, “Oh.” She said.

“Yeah………key lime pie.” Virgil said.

“Oh……..me, too.” Cassie said softly, looking down.

They stood in awkward silence for a moment more until Virgil turned around and high-tailed it out of the kitchen, leaving Cassie standing there alone.

Virgil had never hated himself more than in that moment.

* * *

Throughout the night, Virgil had a few more instances where he would try to tell Cassie that he loved her, but time after time he would lose his nerve and say something completely different.

Each time this happened, Cassie felt even more discouraged. She wanted to tell Virgil how she really felt, but him doing that just made her feel that he possibly didn’t feel the same way. And the kiss that they shared could have just been a spur of the moment type thing. She wanted to take Stephanie’s advice and not be afraid, but this wasn’t helping.

Virgil was kicking himself. Hard. He can’t believe he had fucked up so badly. And just kept fucking up. He had the perfect opportunity to tell Cassie how he felt. But just like before, he got scared.

Everyone was currently gathered around the sitting area of the living room watching the New York City celebration on the TV screen as they prepared for the countdown to 2020.

Cassie, however, was standing by herself off to the side a little. Her arms were crossed as she looked down at the floor. She looked up at her friends and saw all of the couples hanging around each other laughing and taking, obviously waiting to give each other their New Year’s kiss. She looked back down and sighed.

_“Maybe I should go soon.”_ Cassie thought to herself, _“I’m not in the mood to see everyone kiss each other.”_ She thought.

Meanwhile, Virgil was sitting down on the couch by himself, hunched over with his hands clasped over the back of his neck, elbows leaning against his legs. He then felt someone sit next to him, and he had a feeling he knew who it was.

Tim sat himself besides Virgil after noticing him sitting by himself looking absolutely defeated. H didn’t need to ask him what happened. He already knew.

Everyone’s excitement rose as the countdown came near.

“Do you love her?” Tim asked.

“Yes.” Virgil whispered.

“Do you want to be with her?” Tim asked.

“More than anything.” Virgil whispered.

“Then what are you waiting for?” Tim asked, “Go get her.” He added, and got up and walked away.

Virgil looked up and saw him walk over to where Stephanie was standing. He saw him give her a loving hug. He then looked around the room and saw all of the couples being all lovey-dovey with each other. He then looked down at his lap, closing his eyes. After a moment, he frowned.

_“No more being scared.”_ He thought to himself. He then stood up a scanned the room, looking for the girl who held his heart. He saw that she wasn’t standing around their friends or anywhere near them.

_“Where did she go?”_ Virgil asked himself. He then looked around the whole room and finally found Cassie, who was over by the coat rack gathering her coat.

_“Wait……is she leaving?”_ Virgil thought to himself.

The answer soon came when he saw her slowly walk over to where the zeta tube was.

_“No!”_ Virgil thought to himself, _“She can’t leave! She can’t!”_ He thought.

He started to run after her, and just as she reached the zeta tube he called out to her.

“Cassie!” Virgil exclaimed. He wasn’t loud enough for the others to hear him, but he as loud enough for Cassie to hear him. Cassie stopped walking and turned around.

“Virgil?” Cassie said as Virgil ran up to her.

“Cassie wait!” Virgil said as he bent down and put his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath, “Don’t go.” He said after taking a few breaths.

“What?” Cassie said.

“Please don’t go.” Virgil said, putting his hands on her shoulders, “Stay here with me.” He added, looking Cassie in the eyes.

Cassie looked up at him with an incredulous look.

“Virgil what?” Cassie asked incredulously, “I don’t want to stay her and watch-!” She started, but was interrupted as Virgil wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her close, and kissed her. Cassie raised her hands in shock, dropping her coat in the process. After a few seconds she kissed him back, placing her hands on his shoulders.

After a moment they broke the kiss and stared at each other, trying to catch their breath and arms still around each other.

“I love you.” Virgil said softly, catching Cassie by surprise.

It was at this moment that the countdown began.

“20, 19, 18, 17, 16!” Their friends began to chant.

“What?” Cassie whispered.

“15, 14, 13, 12, 11!” Their friends chanted.

“I said…….I love you.” Virgil said, smiling down at her.

Cassie couldn’t believe it. Virgil said that he loved her. He actually said that he loved her.

“10, 9, 8, 7, 6!” Their friends chanted.

A smile finally formed on Cassie’s face as she looked up at Virgil with complete love in her eyes.

“I love you, too Virgil.” Cassie whispered, “With all my heart.” She added.

They both felt their hearts jump with happiness.

“5, 4, 3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!” Their friends screamed, cheering as the New Year was finally among them.

Virgil and Cassie kissed again, with Cassie wrapping her arms around Virgil’s neck and Virgil swinging them back-and-forth a little as their friends cheered for the New Year. They were in complete bliss, happy to have finally told the other their true feelings and to have the feeling reciprocated. They stood in each other’s arms, hoping that this wasn’t a dream that they’d soon wake up from. Then, they noticed that the cheers around them weren’t for the New Year anymore.

“YES!”

“FINALLY!”

“GET YOUR MAN GIRL!”

“IT’S ABOUT TIME!”

Cassie and Virgil broke their kiss and turned their heads to see all of their friends looking at them cheering and clapping wildly. They finally noticed the scene with Virgil and Cassie and were absolutely ecstatic at what they saw. Even the OG team looked thrilled at the sight. Virgil and Cassie turned their heads to look at each other, and then proceeded to burst out laughing, hugging each other.

They were together at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Virgil and Cassie are finally together! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! This was a really fun write and I'm glad I decided to do it! Stay toned for the next shenanigans chapter! It's going to be a funny one haha!
> 
> Leave a comment if you want! Until next time!


End file.
